Is There a Doctor (or a Hardy) in the House
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: Nora and Jeff pay a visit to the doctor, wackiness ensues!


All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, except the doctor.  
  
There are many shows titled "Wings", but this one is the comedy that aired for several years on NBC-both of which I do not own.  
  
Is There a Doctor (Or a Hardy) in the House  
  
Jeff paced back and forth in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting for news of Nora.   
Just then the doctor came up to Jeff and said, "You can go wake her up now."  
"Oh, gee, thanks," Jeff said sarcastically, pasting an enthusiastic smile on his face. The doctor gave him a strange look. As Jeff made his way to Nora's room his thoughts traveled back to last month.   
Nora had been given a clean bill of health, bright, sparkly teeth, not a single cavity, but her wisdom teeth had chosen not to be so wise, they needed to be pulled. Nora had to bite her lip to keep from crying.   
"It's not so bad," the doctor consoled her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Most people have to get the wisdom teeth pulled sometime."  
"I've always had perfect teeth though, I didn't even need braces," she sniffled. A little while later, Jeff and Nora got into his car, Nora tightly clutching her new turquoise toothbrush.   
"Well, I want to be completely knocked out, I don't won't to be awake during the surgery," Nora said defiantly.   
"Oh, come on, Nora, don't you won't to be awake so you can see what they are doing and know what's going on, I mean, take it like a man."   
She glared at Jeff, giving him the evil eye.   
"Do I look like a man to you," she snapped at him.   
"I knew I shouldn't have said that, she gave me the look," he muttered to himself. He slouched down in his seat just a bit and tugged his cap lower over his eyes. He cracked his gum, keeping his eyes on the road.   
"After I have the surgery, who is going to take care of me, my parents are out of town," she wailed.   
Jeff rolled his eyes heavenward, "Nora, you know I'll take care of you," he said gently.   
"Oh, thank you Jeff, I don't deserve a boyfriend like you," she gushed.   
"Sometimes I agree with you," Jeff muttered to himself.   
"What did you say?" Nora asked him innocently.   
"Oh, nothing," he said quickly.   
  
Flashback to the present:  
Jeff walked into her room, developing a strategy to wake her up.   
"Nora," he said, gently shaking her shoulder. He heard a whoosh go past his left ear. Good thing he moved to the right just in time. "Nora," he said softly, shoving her gently in the side. She struck out with her elbow. Quickly, he pulled back just in time, narrowly missing a sharp jab to his stomach.   
*I really regret teaching her those self-defense moves, it's like trying to wake up a boxer,* he thought to himself.  
"Alright, Nora time to bring out the big guns, I didn't really want to do this to you since you just had your wisdom teeth pulled but, you've forced my hand." He brought his own face close to hers, gently put his fingers under her chin and tickled her. She started to stir, her mouth twisting in a grin.   
"Ow!" she sat bolt upright. "Why'd you tickle me, you know I hate to be tickled! Plus I knocked my teeth together, and that hurt!"  
Jeff shrugged, "You left me no choice, I tried to wake you up the gentle way, but you kept trying to sock me one. I wasn't going to let you do that again. Last time I suffered a black eye and bloody nose at your hands. Who needs Steve Blackman when I've got you," he said with a chuckle. She hit him lightly on the chest. "Come on," Jeff said, helping her out of the chair, "let's go get you a milkshake."   
Three milkshakes and two ice creams later, Jeff drove Nora home to her villa. He shut the car off, looked over at her and noticed she was sound asleep. Rather than wake her up and risk assault and battery, he gently carried her into the house. He laid her down on the sofa, and tiptoed into the kitchen to get himself a snack. Watching her stuff her face had made him want to stuff his. Just as he bit into his peanut butter and honey sandwich, he heard her call out his name. With a sigh, he dropped his sandwich and went out into the living room.   
"Jweff, can you get me some aspwin?"   
"Aspirin?" he questioned.   
"Mm hhmm." He bit back the laughter that threatened to escape his lips. She looked like a chipmunk with all the cotton stuffed in her cheeks.   
He came back with the 'aspwin' and handed it to Nora. "I can put some ice in a towel and wrap it around your cheeks?" he asked her hopefully. "When I had my wisdom teeth pulled, that's what Dad and Matt did for me."  
She nodded enthusiastically, "Thwank you."   
"No problem," Jeff said, going back into the kitchen to get some ice. A few minutes later, he came back with the icy towel and wrapped it around her cheeks, tying it at the top of her head.   
He laughed to himself, she looked like a floppy-eared bunny rabbit.   
"What's so fwunny?" she asked.   
"You just look adorable, that's all," he said planting a light kiss on her forehead.  
Nora smiled, giving her full chipmunk look.   
"Ooh, Wings!" she said, pointing at the clock. He grabbed the remote on the glass coffee table in front of her and switched on the tv.   
While she watched Wings, he was able to finish eating his peanut butter and honey sandwich.   
After Wings ended, Nora began to feel sleepy, so she asked Jeff to read her a story.   
"Which one?" Jeff asked, pulling one of her books off the shelf. "A fairy tale," she said with a yawn. She winced, stretching her jaw made her sockets hurt. Jeff sat down next to her, kissing her gently on the cheek.   
"It'll feel better in a few days honey," Jeff said putting his arm around her shoulder. Nora snuggled up against Jeff's chest. Jeff wasn't even halfway through the story of Snow White and Rose Red, when he heard Nora snoring softly. Gently, he rested his head on hers, and fell fast asleep. He awoke with a start and the sound of someone screaming. Bleary-eyed, he looked at the tv, only to find Marlon Brando yelling 'Stella!!' He clicked it off, annoyed.   
"Ahh, quiet," he said to himself. Just then he felt something wet on his shirt, soaking through to his skin. *Uhh,* he thought. Her mouth was half open and she was drooling! *Darn cotton balls!* Jeff thought. *Poor baby, I won't tell her, she'd be humiliated. Oh no! This is Matt's favorite cow print shirt, he's gonna kill me! Now if it was Amy's drool that would be one thing, but*... his thoughts trailed off. *Nothing a good washing won't kill, I mean cure.*   
The next two days were uneventful, except Jeff was starting to feel slightly like Cinderfella, 'Jweff, can you get this, can you get that.' *I'll sure be glad when she is feeling better, because we have to talk about this slave thing,* he thought with relief.   
  
The last day:  
He kissed Nora goodbye on the lips and was just getting ready to walk out the door, when he heard the phone ring.   
"Oh, just let the machine get it," Nora said carelessly as she moved in closer to Jeff for another kiss. Jeff pulled away, almost in terror, as he heard the oral surgeon's receptionist voice on the machine, "Just reminding you that tomorrow is your appointment for Dr. Girdleman to remove your top wisdom teeth."  
  
The before and aftermath of getting wisdom teeth pulled,   
Hardy'z Style :)  
I thought this may be fitting, since I have to get mine pulled next month.   
Hope you like it.   
  



End file.
